


Strom is coming

by verlit



Category: American Gods
Genre: American Gods (TV) - Freeform, American Gods - Neil Gaiman - Freeform, American Gods Inspired, Historical References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: 如果《美国众神》里面有一个中国的神明，会是怎样的？What if there is a Chinese god in American Gods?





	Strom is coming

**Author's Note:**

> 看电视剧的时候，看到有弹幕说为什么没有中国的神明！！！对啊，既然都有蜘蛛神南希为什么不可以有中国的神明!  
> 没有做很仔细的考究，所以有什么错误的地方希望大家给我指出来哦！！！！
> 
> Some informations about Mazu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mazu   
> And there will be some Chinese laborers(the first Chinese immigrant in American) history in the work.  
> IF SOMETHING IS NOT CORRECT, Plz TELL ME!

放下茶杯，透特又拿起了笔，他蘸了蘸墨水，在书上新的空白页写上了一个字母。

 

他们都是渔民，世世代代都是渔民。生于大海，死于大海。

渔民挣不了什么钱。

有天，一个穿着光鲜戴墨镜的男人出现在小渔村：“你知道我为什么戴墨镜吗？”他摘下了墨镜，“因为金山都是金子！遍地都是，走路都能踢到金子！太刺眼了，戴墨镜才能不被金子的光刺伤眼镜。”

一开始村子里没有人相信他讲的话，甚至没有人搭理他。

渔民确实是挣不了什么钱，再加上日益猖獗的海盗，还有沉重的税赋。连打来的鱼，少得可怜，连维持生计都困难。

是一些年轻人先签了契约，后来越来越多的人和墨镜佬签契约。“发财去了。”他们这样说道。

去金山路途遥远，坐船要差不多一年的时间。而且也只能坐船。

墨镜佬把签约的所有人送到港口。到了船上之后，他们才知道自己是被那个墨镜佬欺骗了。他们被赶到越洋船的底舱，那里潮湿又拥挤。在他们上船之前，就有一批和他们一样被骗去“发财”的人在里面，他们是在另外一个港口上的船。

在皮鞭的怒斥下，他们终究是失去了反抗的机会。船已经离开他们熟悉的近海了。要么服从，要么被喂鲨鱼。不过喂鲨鱼这种话其实是恐吓，毕竟，对于这些满脸大胡子卷毛鬼来说，只要活人才能挣钱。要是这些“猪仔”死了，他们这一趟就白跑了。

“他们懦弱得只要用皮鞭就能驯服，像畜生一样。”掌舵的船长总是一边喝酒一边对水手们这样说。

船上和他们一样被骗上船的，一些来自内陆的人。他们中的很多，没有见过大海，摇曳航船令他们呕吐不止。有的的因为脱水，死了。

他们不会呕吐。他们是渔民，一生和海打交道的渔民。可是这里，就跟是地狱一样。他们没有做过什么坏事，还没有被阎王审判，就被打入了地狱，被这些红毛鬼折磨了。

 

风暴来了。在航行了不知道第几个月的夜里。

航船在疯狂地摇摆，就像天地都要被翻转了，仿佛下一秒，就要被海浪打破夹板。

他们在船舱里听着外面的风暴咆哮，他们熟悉的海，是近海，是温柔的，给予他们食物的大海母亲。而这个面目狰狞的，疯狂的，简直是后母。船上的大副进底舱了，他把渔民抓了出来，对着他们叽里咕噜地说了一通。他们不知道他在说什么，大副给了他们一鞭子。大副把他们带到了夹板上，这是他们在这几个月里头一次看见天空。

大副知道他们是渔民，是懂海的人，他想让他们去和他们一起从风暴的手里夺回这艘船。他们是近海渔民，像这样海上风暴，他们那里有见过。他们在对风暴的惊恐中又挨了一鞭子。他们看着水手们拼命地拉着缆绳妄想控制被狂风撕扯的帆却什么也不能做。不是不能，是他们不会，不知道自己能做什么。像这样的大帆船，要是不来他们一生都不会见到。他们只能驾驭自己的小舢板。

风暴把其中一个抓着缆绳的渔民甩了出去，缆绳被刮回来的时候，人已经不在了。

“妈祖，救救我们吧。保佑我们。”

他记得小时候，父亲出去打渔天黑未归，母亲拿着祭品到天后庙去拜妈祖。午夜，父亲驾着船回来了。说，遇到大风浪，差点就回不来了。还好一阵怪风把他吹到一个小岛上，他等风浪平了才回来。母亲说，是天后娘娘保佑了。第二天带着祭品去还愿。

他是不足月生的，自幼多病，他的母亲怕他长不大，把他过继了给妈祖。如今他长得比村里任何一个小伙都壮实。年轻时候贪玩，和朋友撑着小舢板去海里玩。途中也是起了大风浪，他心里默默地念着“天后娘娘保佑我。”，可是并没有一阵风把他吹去小岛。还好这个风浪时间不长，他和伙伴们撑过去了。他会去跟母亲说，母亲笑他：“傻孩子。你要是叫干妈‘天后娘娘’她要收拾整齐摆起仗义才能来呢。”第二天母亲让他去了天后庙给干妈磕头。

一个大浪扑向夹板，他紧紧地抓住桅杆才没有被冲下去。这一冲有不少水手被冲下来了船。他开始觉得，这个风暴是天后娘娘来治鬼了，来救他出地狱。

这艘船还是没有能抵御过这海的愤怒。在一个巨浪的冲击之下，夹板被打碎了，海水涌进船舱。巨大的水压把这条不堪一击的船撕裂。他也被大浪拍晕。

醒来的时候发现自己趴在了一块木板上，风暴已经停息了，船，也消失了。

他在木板上漂了一天，在傍晚，被烈日晒了一整天他和他的木板遇到了一条商船，是人的商船，不是鬼的商船。商人把他救了上船，听完他的遭遇以后，商人把他留在身边，让他帮自己跑跑腿。

都是自己人，商人也没有亏待他。除开生活费以后，他把商人给自己的酬劳寄回家里。一部分是寄给家里的生活费，一部分他让家里人用这笔钱去修葺前几年被黄巾子烧坏的天后庙。

 

他在金山结了婚，生了孩子，孩子又生了孩子。

 

“休息一下吧，”‘朱鹭和胡狼’殡仪店的另一位主人阿努比斯给透特添了些茶，“难得的空闲，这个下午都没有预约。”

“或许吧。”透特放下了笔，望了望窗外，”暴风雨就要来了。”


End file.
